Internet services such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and Service over Internet Protocol (SoIP) services are becoming ubiquitous and more and more businesses and consumers are relying on their Internet connections for both data and voice communications needs. Customers expect to receive a high quality of service regardless of the type of network used to provide the service. However, calls may fail to be established and simply timeout. The timeout in signaling may be due to a fault in the network. Currently, the customer is expected to redial (i.e., send another request) when his/her request times out. However, if the timeout is due to a network fault, the outcome of subsequent redialing may not change and the service provider may not even be aware of the customer's experience. Frequent timeouts may decrease customer satisfaction with the service.